The Great Misunderstanding
by roomsbythesea
Summary: An embarrassing moment... Mounting tension... A kiss?


_Hi all. I needed a reprieve from my other story! I've been in a surprisingly good mood lately and I needed to get all this mushiness and happiness out of my system, (strictly in the writing sense of course), so I can continue on Spark. Probably wouldn't take long before you realized where this fits in, but just in case, it's the real story behind the broken lemon lamp from, that's right, "That Damn Donna Reed". Yay, happy stories! _

When she opens the door, a slight breeze rushes past her face. Goose bumps rise on her skin, he notes. And he wants to grab her right then, but he waits to see what she'll do. She called him. He's never been one for this sort of spontaneity. And he doesn't even remember how he got here. A force pulled him blindly towards her house. Excitement. Fear. Confusion.

She grabs him by the collar of his vest and pulls him into the door, looking around ensuring their secrecy. Her boldness surprises both of them as she takes a deep breath. He tries to keep his breathing rate normal, but his imagination is getting the best of him.

What the hell was he doing there? This wasn't him. Hell, was this even her? The thought of Lorelai being a _grab 'em by the collar_ type of gal suits her, and, if he had to admit it, excites him.

He wonders what he should do next. She's breathing heavily, and still is holding onto him when she closes the door. He decides he should be the one to make the next move and slowly, when she turns back to him, he gently leans down towards her.

Before she realizes what he's doing, she starts to say something and turns around towards the den. When her brain catches up, a mere second later, she stops dead in her tracks.

As she moves, he opens his eyes wide in fear and embarrassment. Slowly, he turns his head with a grimace to see her standing shock-still with her back to him.

He wants to die. He wants to run out of the door and pack up all of his stuff and move far, far away. He wants to plead insanity. Instead, he stands waiting hopelessly for her to throw him out of her house or run away screaming.

It seems like an eternity before any words are spoken.

She's completely still and he can tell that her breathing is a bit irregular.

When she finally speaks, it is surprisingly calm. It contrasts nicely with the war of insanity raging inside of him. "Hey Luke?"

"Mmm hmm?" he responds, trying to sound equally as casual. He fails miserably, the anxiety clear in his wavering voice.

There's a pause that nearly makes his heart explode and he almost repeats his response in case she hadn't heard him.

"Were you just about to _kiss_ me?"

The way she says the word "kiss" does nothing for his plummeting self-esteem. _So incredulous_.

He can feel himself getting a little mad, the sparks of anger welling up, starting to meld with his embarrassment.

Still, he stutters. "W-wh. H-h. N-n-" It's hopeless, he realizes, as his brain is unable to form any coherence.

His fear wins out, and he's clearly gob stricken when she turns around. Her look is softer than her voice, he realizes, but his fear does not subside.

He raises his hand, pointing his finger to the door. "I'll just," he says, motioning his head to the door.

She stands still, looking at him. Her eyes roam his face, and he knows he's being studied.

When she takes a step towards him, he involuntarily steps back, tight against the door. Her eyes remain on him, a jolt of disappointment flashing in her eyes. His hand reaches for the doorknob slowly, and her eyes leave his face, watching his hand intently. He knows he should say something, but the tension is so insurmountable that he doesn't think there's anything he can possibly say to make this better.

At that moment, Stella decides to make her presence known with a loud chirp and the sound of scurrying chick-feet across the kitchen floor. Without warning, Lorelai turns immediately, going after the chick.

"Stella!"

When her eyes leave him, relief floods his body, and tension is clearly released as his shoulders relax.

He hears Lorelai in the other room curse loudly. Despite every nerve in his body, (well, almost every nerve), telling him otherwise, he walks slowly to the den, where he sees Lorelai's face pressed against the rug, looking under the couch desperately.

"I can't believe she got away again!"

He stands still, the realization that she actually needed him to help find a chick flooding his body. The embarrassment comes back full force and he can feel the tips of his ears turn pink.

Lorelai lifts her head up and notices him standing there.

"Can you get on the other side?" she asks hurriedly, the beginnings of a smile on her face.

He is too busy to notice the change in her demeanor. He walks to the back of the couch, feeling like a creep. A creep and a jerk. As he starts to kneel, the chick runs out and his instinct takes over. He swoops her up gracefully.

Lorelai squeals in delight.

"You got her!"

He nods numbly. She smiles, watching as he uses the chick as an excuse to keep his attention anywhere but her.

She grimaces slightly as she realizes how pink his cheeks are.

He slowly lifts his eyes to her. "So, um, where should I—"

"Oh!" she exclaims, walking to the kitchen. She opens up the door and holds it open. Luke hesitates slightly, and then slides the chick in, unable to avoid touching Lorelai's hands. The chick slides in and she closes the cage tight.

He jerks his hands back, as if shocked. "Sorry," he says embarrassed.

She watches with her eyebrows raised. He dares a glance to her face. "Sorry," he repeats.

She starts to smile widely, as his look of shame slowly morphs into confusion. With his eyebrows creased, and a sudden fear of being on a hidden video show creeping in, he backs towards the door. "I'm just gonna go now."

"I guess your work here is done, huh?"

He's not sure how to respond to that, but can't help but think she's teasing him.

"Um, yeah. Found the chick. All's good."

"All's good?" she asks, eyebrows raised.

He stands strong. "Yep. Good."

"Nothing else to do here?" she asks with an innocent smile.

At this, he's had enough. "Okay. Are you teasing me? Because if you are-"

"I'm not teasing you," she insists.

"Okay, I'm out of here."

He turns towards the door but she's faster, jumping in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm not teasing you," she says again, this time apologetic.

"O-kay," he drawls out, confused.

She takes a deep breath, watching him carefully as she speaks. "I'm saying that if there's something else you'd like to do, you're more than welcome."

"I don't know what you're talking about and since I'm officially done assuming for the evening, you may have to elaborate."

She swallows, and he thinks that she might actually be nervous. "I want you to finish what you started."

He swallows his heart that has just taken up residence in his throat. He looks at her face for a sign to tell him if she's joking, which she most likely is, given the splendid way the rest of the evening has gone. He tilts his head astounded and confused.

She watches him hopefully, and bites her bottom lip. He watches as her eyes dart towards his lips as she steps closer to him still. A slow smile starts to form on his face.

"More," he says softly, still hesitating. "I still need more elaboration."

She brings her hand up to his cheek, her thumb running under his lips. He shivers. He's somewhere between the roof and the moon as he looks into her eyes. Her fingernails lightly graze the side of his face. He leans into her, stopping centimeters from her face. Their noses are nearly touching.

Stella chirps. Without removing his eyes from Lorelai, Luke speaks to the chick. "Shhh Stella."

This causes Lorelai to smile widely. When Luke makes no other move in, she whispers lightly, "Do you still need more?"

He smiles, looking into her eyes. "I just want to enjoy this for a second."

She smiles coyly. "It gets better than this."

"I find that hard to believe."

And he leans in softly, finally making contact with her lips.


End file.
